Accepted
by Jaclyn Elinor Lewis
Summary: A heroic story of a strong willed girl who is bound to protect the ones she loves. Inclueds characters you all are well familuarized with and even a few ones you havn't met yet.
1. Chapter 1

"Miru." Uri mumbled in her sleep, a nightmare haunting her rest. "Yamisu sensei!" she squirmed as she lay dripping in a cold sweat. "Uri! Get out of here!" Said the image of a boy of thirteen with silver hair who was slashing against Itachi. "Go!" he groaned as he fell to the ground with a shurikun through his stomach. "SHIKONI!" Uri screamed and shot up in her bed. Short of breath she began to weep over the memorial nightmare.

There was a knock at the door. "Uri, are you alight?" When Uri didn't answer the woman opened the door. "Uri?" Uri grabbed a pillow and threw it at the door forcing it shut. She heard voices from the hall. The woman was talking to a young man.

A familiar voice spoke to Uri through the door. "Was it the dream again?" the young man said more as a statement than a question. Uri sniffled and wiped her cheek with the end of her sleeve. "I know it must be hard." He said. "Chido, I don't need you pity. You can go back to bed…I'll try to stay quiet." Uri said to the young man on the other side of the door. A pure white cat jumped onto Uri's bed. "But Uri-" "I'll be fine, Chido! You won't be any good to anyone if you don't get some rest." Chido reluctantly left realizing he couldn't do anything else.

"Well, Shikata." Uri said to the cat as she rubbed him. "This is going to be a long night." As she rose, Uri placed the cat, Shikata, on her shoulder and walked over to the window. Looking out into the night sky she sighed. "If anyone is to sleep in this building I must stay awake. Besides…I can't stand another nightmare." Uri scratched the cat's head. "It's not like Tsunade trusts me enough yet to send me on any missions."

----------------------

"I thought she said she would be quiet!" Naruto said to himself remembering the conversation he over heard earlier. "That lady is always talking about that Shikoni. Shikoni, Who is that anyway?" Naruto groaned as he got out of bed. He wobbled out of his apartment room and to the next door over. He knocked on the door. "Hey lady! I'm trying to sleep!" Uri woke with a start. "I fell asleep again! Thanks a lot Shikata!" Uri pushes the cat off her lap, stood and stretched. Someone knocked on her door again. She was startled but opened the door to see Naruto. "Hey lady would- oh uh…"

"Naruto?"

"You're a girl?"

Uri looked at Naruto in his walrus hat and answered, "Uh…yeah...I am a girl." She nodded her head in the awkwardness. Naruto laughed nervously. "Sorry it's just I heard someone talking and yelling…" Uri sighed and let go of the door to sit at her table just a little ways from the door.. "Yeah, that was me, sorry." Neruto was about to enter then thought against it. "Well, I've got to get some sleep. I have more training to do tomarrow."

"You train?" Uri asked then thought; _well duh I did see him in the chuunin exams! _and mentally hit her forehead.

"Yeah! I'm a ninja and I'm going to be Hokage some day!" Uri had to laugh. Seeing him in his pajamas with a walruss hat on made it difficult to imagine him as Hokage. "Why does everybody always laugh!" Naruto stomped and puffed up his cheeks. "Sorry, I didn't mean to laugh, it's just mard for me to imagine you as Hokage."

"Well I am! Believe it!"

Uri laughed again. "Hey Naruto?"

"That's another thing. How do you know my name?"

"Chuunin exams."

"Oh...ok so, what did you want?"

Uri walked up to the door and started leaning on it."Could I train with you tomarrow?" Naruto cratched his head then realizing his hat he pulled it behind him. "I don't know if pervy sage will like that." Uri laughed a tad, "You mean Master Jeriah?" Naruto thought for a moment then remembered Jeriah's research. "On second thought he might like having you along." Uri jumped, "That'll be great! Thanks Naruto!"

"One condition."

"What?"

"You tell me your name."

"Uri Hisaku! Ninja of the village hidden in the-" she stopped herself then continued, "leave village hidden in the leaves."

"Ok Uri! I'll see you in the morning!" naruto said quite loudly and walked back to his apartment. "G'night Naruto." Uri whispered to herself as she closed the door smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey...um every one who reads this..? -shakes head- anyway sorry about not updating for so long. Homework is pilling up and school and extra cericular mumbo jumbo you all are familiar with it. Again gomen nasi, I am sorry but it is here! r&r please! Arigoto! Much thanks! oh and sorry about any typos that mey be on here. For some reason the spell check isn't working so yeah. Thanks!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yes, yes, yes." Uri punched the air behind Naruto as they walked towards where they're meeting Jahria. "Yes, yes, yes." She punched the air above her then ran up next to Naruto. "Hey, Naruto?"

"Yeah?" He looked at Uri.

"Do you think Jahria will like me? I mean do you think he'll teach me a new jutsu or something?" Again Naruto thought of PERVY Sage and answered, "Believe it!" Uri laughed. As they neared the water fall Uri fell back behind Naruto avoiding Jahria's reaction as long as possible.

"Hey kid there you are! What took you so long? Oh well, your loss let's get training." Jahria sat down. "It's not my fault I'm late!" Jahria looked up, "Then whose fault is it?" Naruto moves to show Uri. "Uri couldn't figure out how to do her hair." Uri stood up strait and apologized. Jahria spazed pervertedly, "Oh! You can take your time! Why don't you sit right here next to your Master Jahria!" Jahria patted the ground next to him with a pervy smile on. Uri and Naruto had the same reaction; Anime sweat drop. Uri twitched a bit. "She came to train with me pervy sage." Naruto said. "OH! Well let's start with walking on water! You don't want to get your clothes wet so... " Jahria has his most perverted smile on. Uri twitched more but than smiled, wakled over to the water's edge and did a cartwheel across the water and walked back. "I think I have that pretty well down." Naruto crossed his arms and mumbled something about him being able to to that.

Jahria cleared his throte. "Well…uh let's see how you and Naruto do against each other." Uri nodded and disapered into a tree without being noticed. "WHAT?!" Naruto spazzed. "I have to fight a GIRL?!" Jahria looked annoyed, "You don't have to if it's going to be to hard." He said waving his hand. Naruto was mad but got ready to fight. "Shadow clone jutsu!" three other Narutos appered. "You know what to do." Naruto number one said to the others. They all nodded and scattered searching for Uri. Jahria sat back and watched.

Uri began to sing a dizzing tune and the Narutos began walking as thought they'de been spinning. For you see Uri is from the sound village. Orochimaru trained her from birth untill she was 7, he had suddenly turned on her clan of which Orochimaru had been doing expieraments on.

Using the transforming jutsu Shikata, Uri's cat, came from the road in the form of Uri. He walked up to Naruto #1 (Somehow knowing it was him) while Uri, real Uri, using shirrakuns got rid of the clones. They poofed away in a cloud and Uri stoped singing, her trance ending. She walked up to the distorted Naruto wi th a kunai pointed at his throte. "And thus the end of the match." Uri said and smiles.

Jahria started laughing. "Wow, kid! That was quick! I like this girl!" Uri looked at Naruto. "I thoguht you'de actually put up a fight. Maybe some what of a challenge but….guess not." Uri was trying to make him mad to get him to really fight. She put away her knife and looked at Jahria, "You up for a fight?" Jahria thought, _this girl has been tought by one of the sound nin. It would not be smart to go without talking to Tsunade. _"No I think I'll pass. Naruto! You work on you rasingon for the reast of the day." He looked at uri, "You come with me." She was suprized but followed Master Jahria back into town. Naruto grummbled more as he built up the chakra in his palm.

_He's taking me to Tsunade, I knew I should have avoided my Keki ginki. He knows about Orochimaru. Tsunade isn't going to be happy about seeing me...again._ Uri thought as she followed Jahria.

Jahria nocked on the hokage's door. "Tsunade I need to talk to you." He avoided looking at Uri. "Come in Jahria." Tsunade answered. The two entered, Uri hiding behind Jahria. "What is it Jahria? I'm Hokage now and have a lot to do."

"Do you remember the rumar of the Hisaku clan?" Jahria asked and steped away from Uri. The girl grimanced. "Lady Tsunade." She waved inacently. Tsunade put her hand on her face. "Uri Hisaku this is the third time this week! Don't tell me you used your power to get a free lunch again!" Jahria was taken back. Uri had her head down taking the scolding. "You know her?" Jahria asked. "Of course I do! The 3rd has a whole book on her and her brother alone! Her and her team were about to become Jonnin when they were K.I.A.. Uri here some how escaped." Uri didn't respond. "K.I.A. huh? What happened?" Jahria looked at Uri now and was suprized to see her still just standing there. Tsunade nodded to Uri, "Go wait in the hall. I'll talk to you in a second." Uri walked out into the hall and closed the door. Tsunade sighed, "Poor girl."

"What happened?"

"Her team and sensei were killed fighting Itachi." She paused and looked strait into jahria's eyes, "And…Orochimaru."

"What?! At chuunin? Why?"

Tsunade stood. "It didn't start out like that. No, they were on a simple body guard mission. But when they came apon Itachi in the road, they wouldn't go with out a fight. Then orochimaru showed up trying to enter the village the team wouldn't back down." She walked around a bit to look you the window. "The mission failed…and shortly after , the 3rd was killed. No one remembered Uri, most thought she was dead. And with how low we are on ninja I can't grant her another team." Jahria looked down. "Uri, You can come in now!" Tsunade called. Uri walked in. She nodded, "Master Jahria." Then walked over to Tsunade and sat down in front of the desk.

Jahria nodded to Twunade and left. Tsunade opened her mouth to speak but Uri beat her to it and said with out looking up, "You don't have to say anything. I can practically read minds. And I don't need your pitty either." Tsunade bent over and looked at Uri, "You know you're not supposed to use you keki ginki. Not here, we agreed on only missions."

"I didn't use it like that! It _was_ in battle!" Uri looked up speaking on her behalf. "With who?"

"Naruto Uzumaki!"

Tsunade smiled, "Who won?"

Uri smiled wide, "Me." Tsunade laughed. "He is a strong boy but he has still a lot to learn." Uri nodded then her stomache groweled. Tsunade waved her off. Uri thanked her and scrambled up running off to get some ramen.


End file.
